coming to the rescue
by emeritus47
Summary: the roles are reversed. Jenny has to save Gibbs. Set in Russia two years into their partnership. Jenny is in an impossible situation. R


There was a shrill ring and the computer screen on her desk flickered to life, letting her know that whoever was using this connection had an encrypted IP address.

_"Ah loh"_, she spoke in a timid English-accented Russian as she answered the voice call.

_"I have an update"_ she heard someone state and she immediately relaxed her shoulders, recognizing G.'s voice. She did not speak, so he continued:

_"it was an essay one of their sons wrote a few years ago while he was studying at Harvard. It seemed controversial then but now it's threatening to the stability of the region. the predicted time frame to react to the threat is seventy-two hours. It is sanctioned."_ he paused as if he wished he wasn't the one delivering her these news. He knew, however that he had no choice. So he draw a generous breath and he continued. _"I am sorry, Jenny"_ he said simply

She felt her eyes sting as she received the news and her voice was shaking when she tried to form words, but that did not stop her._ "Never apologize, it's a sign of weakness"_ she retorted, the rule seemed to be coming to her instinctively every time she heard someone admitting remorse.

He smirked a little, thankful for the fact that she did not collapse while he was in the line. He draw some courage and he added to his previous statement._ " There are is also Intel you need to see. Look the names aren't all that important, they are probably aliases that have already been burned, but there are numbers, possibly bank account access keys or security deposit box passwords. "_

He heard a loud thumb and then glass dropped and shattered, the noise it made echoed in both the empty rooms of that connection. He winced as he heard Jenny gasp silently. He deducted that she must have cut herself with broken glass. He knew the situation she was in, he new the impossible desition she had to make soon, a decision that did not came without risk.

He pushed those thoughts away for an instance and he promptly spoke again, concern lacing through his voice. _"Shepard are you okay?"_

_"Shepard are you okay?"_ she heard a voice asking but she had zoned out already, she was currently unable to put words in a sentence. She could tell her blood pressure had sky-rocketed, her head was throbbing, she was dizzy and nauseated. She had no feeling of her hands, her legs were threatening to crumble and she could not comprehend what was going on. It was like an evil presence plagued her, A deadly plague.

She had no autonomy at the moment. She was had felt like this before, a couple years back when she was just a probie and she had shoot someone dead for the first time. Today, right now, it was like that, except she was alone. She knew she was having a nervous breakdown. She was never very good at externalizing he inner feeling while in the presence of others. She was a private person, one to seek comfort to herself or her immediate family.

However, once again she seemed to be running out of that, family...

She had barely survived the loss of her father four years ago. She wasn't going to stand idly by and witness her mentor and lover fall to his death. Especially not when she could actually do something to use her current position to divert Kosarow from her Jethro. She had already begun to formulate a plan, she had gained access to the innermost circles of this former KGB operator and therefore had some confidence in her chances of success. She cared not about her own life on the line. If she had to sacrifice herself for him, she was going to and she knew that her decision would never change.

She draw strength from her newly constructed quest and she felt her limps return to life. She watched her hands shaking, something that was unrelated to her current state of mind, because it was happening more and more frequently. She used to chalk it up to stress or the increasing amounts of caffeine that she was getting but she wasn't so sure anymore. She composed herself completely when she realized that Callen's voice was now blasting through the speakers.

_"Jenny, Jenny... Jenny talk to me...Jenny"_ he was about to contact Morrow to have her med-evaced. For all he knew she could have had a heart attack or something. And then he heard someone making sounds which after a few confusing seconds he deciphered to be Jenny's husky voice reassuring him that she remained with a pulse.

_"Geese Shepard I thought something happened to you, What did you break?"_

Jenny knew she had to end this conversation short. She had a job to do and he had already provided all the information he had acquired. I t was up to her now to play ball. She found herself sinking in the nearby armchair and sigh hesitantly. _"Nothing, just a drinking glass. Anyway G. I'm fine, really , no need to concern yourself with me right now. You too have something to finish. Sent me hard copies of everything you've got but make sure I get them by noon because after that I;ll be in an ... undisclosed location. I have an appointment with someone who I know can help us . I will use my influence to force his collaborators to release the American captives to Kosarow and I think I can formulate an escape plan from there. Once I work out the details I will contact you through the NCIS back-channels. The NCIS dashboard could be compromised. Bye G. Keep yourself safe_" she said and before Callen could respond she blocked the transmission.

At the moment she didn't know Jethro's exact location, nor could she hazard to guess if he was been tortured . She had a bad feeling that would never leave her these days. A Czech Republic feeling as she referred to it.

ever since she was assigned to Gibbs her entire world had been divided, opposing forces had been at play since day one of their 'partnership'and she had no idea how much more confusing this was going to get once she would admit to herself there was also someone else to take into consideration. A growing human being inside her, a parasite, a serious ramification of a prohibited affair that consumed her.

She had to resort to the forties. Those rules were meant to guide in the most desperate of situations. She thought that this one would make the cut. "First things first" she mumbled to herself as she put her right protectively around her stomach. She glanced around, momentarily disoriented and then she reluctantly whispered to her barely noticeable bump._ "Come on honey, let's go get daddy, remember you are never supposed to waste good and he is good for us."_

She felt a small kick as in response, which uplifted her spirit a little and put a slight smile on her face and , just like that she knew they were going to be okay.

A/N: the plot is purposely vague, in case I ever feel like writing a part II. Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
